


Day Twenty-Seven - Memories

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [27]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Twenty-Seven, Memories: Your OTP reminiscing about how far they’ve come. They could be looking through photo albums or just cuddling and talking.





	Day Twenty-Seven - Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve realized I’ve only done 1 jaylos this whole time which means I have to fit two in like the last 5 days oop-
> 
> Well, anyways, here’s the jaylos for the day!!!

“Hey, Jay?”

“Hm?”

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we stayed on the isle and maybe Ben had chose other kids or just none at all?”

“We probably wouldn’t be together like this, I guess.”

Jay and Carlos lay entangled on one of the beds in their shared dorm, Dude at their feet. They were talking quietly back and forth as sunset turned into the dark of night. This question came out of nowhere, after a small conversation about the dog that rested on the bed as well.

“Maybe… What if we were, though?” Carlos was silently braiding a strand of Jay’s hair.

Jay hummed, “Then we wouldn’t have told anyone about it. Maybe Mal and Evie would, but not everyone we knew would know about it.”

“Cruella would probably kill me _and you_ if she knew.” Carlos shuddered, leaning in a bit closer to Jay.

“Doubt my dad would even care in the slightest. He’d be like ‘Okay,’ and then yell at me to go steal more crap for his shop.”

Carlos snickered. “What about Iago?”

“Probably would repeat every damn word my father yells. Then belittle me. That bird has a mind of its own, I _swear_.”

“To be honest, Iago scared me way more than your father ever did.”

“And I don’t blame you.”

“I’m sure you know but, I was so, so, _so_ relieved that we were brought here. No more bear traps for me.”

Jay raised an eyebrow at that. “You should have never had to deal with bear traps like that.”

Carlos shrugged halfheartedly, “Well, yeah.” He tucked the braid behind Jay’s ear. “The first time we saw the inside of Auradon was _amazing_. The buildings looked- and still look- so nice.”

“You should have seen your face when we first walked into our _room_.” Jay laughed, “You ran around it like five times and then freaked out when you found the video games.”

“That’s because I was excited!” He protested, grabbing another clump of hair to work through. “I had found so many trashed consoles in the dumps. It was amazing to see a new, working one.”

“Okay, nerd.”

“I was!”

Jay pulled Carlos into his chest. “Bedtime.”

“Night.”

Carlos reached up for a kiss, pressing chastely. “Now, goodnight.”

Jay laughed.


End file.
